


it's nice to have a friend

by bluefires



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, hand holding, pure and utter fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefires/pseuds/bluefires
Summary: Porque incluso mientras miraban los escaparates de las tiendas, comían, charlaban, y bebían cerveza de mantequilla, Albus seguía pensando en el hecho de que estaba usando el gorro de Scorpius -¡quien creía que se le veía bien!-, y en la persistente añoranza que no le había abandonado desde que supo cómo se sentía el sostener su mano.o; hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser sólo amigos, y, en retrospectiva, quizás deberían de haberlo notado antes.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	it's nice to have a friend

— ...entonces le pregunté que si le gustaría estudiar conmigo en la biblioteca para el parcial de aritmancia, y cito, ha dicho; “en tus sueños, Malfoy”, ¡y yo creí que habíamos progresado! ni siquiera he dicho nada raro. ¿He dicho algo raro? ¿qué tal si tenía migajas de pan del desayuno en la cara? Tal vez por eso me estaba mirando como si fuera doloroso estar en mi presencia, de seguro era vergüenza ajena. 

Albus le miró de reojo mientras caminaban. Salían de su clase de Herbología en el invernadero, camino a Pociones, en las mazmorras. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; estaba acostumbrado a la forma en la que Scorpius hablaba sin cesar de cualquier tema, siempre en un timbre cuyo volumen iba en aumento y gesticulando con dramatismo con sus manos. En ese momento, como tantos en los últimos años, la conversación giraba en torno a Rose, su prima. Y, a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba a escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar de lo  _ grandiosa  _ que era y  _ si tan sólo me diera una oportunidad,  _ no podía evitar la molesta sensación que se formaba en su pecho, una incomodidad que le había ayudado a perfeccionar el arte de mentir, pretender que no le importaba en lo absoluto. 

Él simplemente no comprendía qué tenía de especial. Había pasado su infancia al lado de Rose, la había visto con el cabello enmarañado a más no poder, pelear con su hermano por tonterías, y dejarse llevar por su temperamento, rehusandose a ofrecer disculpas cuando se equivocaba. Claro que la quería. Era familia, a pesar de los conflictos que habían tenido. Pero nunca podría visualizar a la temperamental de Rose con una persona tan dulce como Scorpius. De solo imaginárselos juntos se le revolvía el estómago. 

— Qué va, entonces ella se lo pierde  — Albus no era bueno reconfortando a las personas, por más que intentara poner en palabras lo que quería decir. Si sus sentimientos tomaran forma, serían una espesa neblina que estaba ahí, imposible de ignorar, obstruyendo sus alrededores, ocasionando que se tropezara, y a veces, tan densa que parecía asfixiarle. Pero Scorpius se detuvo, mirándole con ojos de cachorro perdido, y sintió que podía intentarlo de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no intentas olvidarla y, no sé, seguir adelante?  — Scorpius parecía a punto de protestar, pero Albus fue más rápido —. Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, si lo que sientes por ella es tan… fuerte. Pero han pasado años, y nada ha cambiado, y no sé, amigo, no me gustaría verte con el corazón roto. Creo que mereces a alguien mejor, que te vea como eres y te quiera así. 

Scorpius parecía movido por sus palabras, y Albus supo que había hecho lo correcto al continuar la conversación, por más que odiara seguir hablando de Rose por más tiempo del necesario. Siempre dejaba que Scorpius se desahogara, y hacía el ocasional comentario para que notara que estaba prestando atención. Pero tan pronto como Scorpius terminaba, Albus procuraba cambiar de tema y hacer que su amigo sacara de su mente a Rose. Esto solía funcionar, pues Scorpius no necesitaba consejos, sino alguien con quien compartir sus penas. Y él estaba feliz de ser en quien confiaba, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de oír acerca del cabello de su prima, de discutir qué perfume usaba o idear planes para conquistarla.

— ¡Y ese es el problema! ¿Quién me querría, si soy… así? —se señaló a sí mismo, y Albus le recorrió con la mirada, pensando que él no veía nada que le disgustara, sino al contrario.  _ Yo, yo te quiero.  _ Tan pronto como el pensamiento surgió se reprimió mentalmente, mandándolo a volar muy, muy lejos de ahí. ¿De dónde había salido eso, además? Deseaba que la vergüenza no fuera visible en su rostro. Si Scorpius lo notaba, estaba perdido — . Tal vez la gente ya no me grita que soy el hijo de voldemort, pero seamos honestos, sigo siendo un perdedor.

Albus podría haber soltado un suspiro de alivio al notar que Scorpius no había reparado en su guerra interna, de no ser porque la preocupación tomó el lugar de todo lo anterior. Odiaba que Scorpius hablara de esa forma de sí mismo.

— Tu problema es que estás mal de la cabeza si piensas así. ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy el Valiente?  — dijo Albus, tratando de recobrar la compostura, consciente de que aquella no había sido la mejor respuesta.

— Está encerrado en el closet, esperando que nunca haya otra situación de vida o muerte para la cual sea requerida su presencia, muchas gracias.

— No tienes remedio  — para entonces ambos habían dejado de caminar por completo. Estaban a una vuelta del salón de clases, y aún faltaban diez minutos para que diera inicio — . Scorpius, cualquiera tendría suerte de salir contigo. Eres inteligente, educado, gracioso y atractivo, ¿qué más quieren? Yo nunca te rechazaría, tenlo por seguro.  — Albus se arrepintió al instante, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y se removió en su sitio, incómodo, deseando desaparecer. 

No quería mirar a Scorpius y ver su propia expresión de incomodidad, pero el silencio se estaba extendiendo demasiado, y tenía que hacer o decir  _ algo _ , lo que fuera-

— Oh. Eso es… Eso es, um. Quiero decir, gracias. —Y soltó una risa que Albus no olvidaría, diferente a las usuales, con un timbre difícil de identificar.  _ Suave _ . Apenas cuando levantó la vista, y vio a Scorpius rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, y la punta de sus orejas teñidas de rojo, fue que Albus cayó en cuenta que era timidez. 

Aquella reacción era nueva. Scorpius también había estado desviando la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la misma risilla tímida que había escuchado provenir de Scorpius invadió a Albus. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría sentido tonto y mortificado al emitir tal sonido delante de alguien más. Pero ambos se encontraban incapaces de romper el contacto visual, y Albus sentía que le faltaba el aire. 

—Deberíamos ir yendo a clase. —comentó Albus, una vez que sintió que su voz no le fallaría.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, seguro. 

Y con eso, ambos se echaron a andar. Las miradas y sonrisas que le dedicó Scorpius durante el resto del camino no pasaron desapercibidas por Albus. Sí, en definitiva, aquello era nuevo.

**…**

El hecho de que su interés por visitar Hogsmeade surgiera a principios de su sexto año, cuando el clima no estaba a su favor, era bastante desafortunado. Albus, a pesar de esto, se negaba a dejar que arruinara su entusiasmo. 

Los eventos ocurridos en cuarto año los habían dejado con la serie de secuelas que se esperaría tras ocasionar el (casi) resurgimiento de un régimen de oscuridad eterna y maldad. Albus sabía que Scorpius seguía sufriendo las ocasionales pesadillas, al igual que él. Tenía la sensación de que sería algo que nunca desaparecería, no realmente. Sólo tendrían que aprender a vivir con ello.

No había sido fácil, hablaban en serio cuando al finalizar aquel año, se propusieron que las cosas fueran diferentes, decididos a seguir adelante tras el conjunto de eventos traumáticos. Y el progreso era bueno; ya tenían un par de compañeros a quienes incluso podían considerar amigos, a pesar de que Albus seguía disfrutando la compañía de Scorpius más que la de nadie más.

Para Albus no fue sorpresa que Scorpius hubiera tomado la iniciativa. Siempre había sido el más hablador de los dos, y de no ser porque su apellido era Malfoy y seguía teniendo poca experiencia interactuando con otras personas de su edad, le daba la sensación de que sería mucho más popular. 

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, se encontraban ellos dos solos. Desde que inició el día, era obvio que caería nieve. Y en efecto, cuando salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo, se encontraron con los alrededores cubiertos de nieve. El paisaje no estaba tan mal, considerando que había días peores, donde, con cada paso que daban, la nieve parecía enterrarse hasta sus tobillos. 

Scorpius, siempre la voz de la razón, le había recordado numerosas ocasiones que no olvidara abrigarse bien. Y Albus, como solía suceder tras ignorar las sugerencias de Scorpius, terminó arrepintiéndose de no hacerle caso. 

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Pero no, ¿por qué escuchar a tu viejo amigo Scorpius cuando puedes ignorarlo? —Le reprimió a mitad del camino, cuando era imposible negar que Albus se estaba congelando. 

—Déjame, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer —Albus murmuró, de mala gana. No sentía la punta de sus orejas ni de sus dedos.

Scorpius soltó un resoplido que sonó como un exasperado “aaaajj”, y sin decir nada más, se quitó los guantes y el gorro, y se los extendió.

Albus sonrió, capturando mentalmente la divertida imagen de Scorpius y sus tres capas de ropa, con una expresión que fingía ser molesta, aunque él sabía que en el fondo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. 

—Gracias —le dijo, colocándose primero el gorro, y después uno de los guantes—. Debo admitir, esta vez, que realmente me hacía falta —con la mano que aún no estaba cubierta por el guante, Albus tocó una de las manos de Scorpius. Había pretendido que fuera sólo un roce, y Scorpius pegó un ligero brinco de sorpresa, pero Albus no se apartó, buscando la calidez de su mano— ¿ves?

Fue su turno de sorprenderse cuando Scorpius tomó su mano entre las suyas, sosteniéndola con fuerza. 

—Estás helado. 

Albus no dijo más, simplemente dejó que Scorpius jugara con su mano, apretando desde la punta de sus dedos y el pulgar, hasta la palma y la muñeca. Sabía que Scorpius trataba de ayudar, a su manera. El único propósito de sostener su mano era transmitir algo de calor, para decepción de Albus. Deseaba que nunca le soltara, y que la razón de tal cercanía fuera otra. 

Intentaba no preguntarse qué pasaría por la mente de Scorpius en aquel momento. Estaba seguro de que para él no significaba nada, o se encontraría deseando que Rose estuviera en su lugar. Aunque ya no la mencionaba tan a menudo, Albus estaba seguro de que seguía pensando en ella, o si no, en alguna otra chica que hubiera captado su atención.

El momento terminó demasiado pronto. Scorpius le soltó, satisfecho con que su mano hubiera dejado de sentirse como si estuviera congelada, y le sirvió como recordatorio de que eran amigos, y eso era todo lo que siempre serían. Nada de significados ocultos, ni deseos de estar cerca y tomarse de las manos  _ de verdad _ .

—Vamos, ahora gracias a ti también tengo frío. Muero por una cerveza de mantequilla y sentarme un sitio tibio. —Scorpius le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que se sintió repentinamente inundado por una sensación de anhelo. 

Era abrumador, pero Albus era experto en ignorar lo que sentía hasta que el reprimir sus emociones terminaba explotando en su cara. Decidió ignorarlo, restándole importancia, pensando que después lidiaría con ello.

Albus se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír, y hubo un punto en el que mientras reía con Scorpius y comentaban los últimos rumores de Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que todo estaba olvidado. De que sería fácil ignorarlo. 

—Deberías usar gorros más seguido. Se te ve muy bien, ¿sabes? —Scorpius dijo, como si nada, justo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Y Albus supo que estaba equivocado: no podría ignorarlo durante mucho más tiempo, ni sería fácil. No si seguía reaccionando de esa manera ante sus palabras y sus acciones. 

¿Es que Scorpius no podía verlo? Para él resultaba tan obvio su comportamiento que era preocupante. A veces se debatía internamente si era mejor que su amigo viviera en la ignorancia, o si preferiría que lo notara de una vez por todas, así lo rechazaría y Albus podría seguir adelante, superarlo, y seguirían siendo los buenos amigos que siempre fueron.

No podía sacudirse la sensación. Porque incluso mientras miraban los escaparates de las tiendas, comían, charlaban, y bebían cerveza de mantequilla, Albus seguía pensando en el hecho de que estaba usando el gorro de Scorpius -¡quien creía que se le veía bien!-, y en la persistente añoranza que no le había abandonado desde que supo cómo se sentía el sostener su mano. 

**…**

Albus se alegraba de que ambos comenzaran a hacer más amigos. Últimamente compañeros como Cassandra Finnigan-Thomas y Nathaniel Jordan, alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de su mismo curso, habían comenzado a pasar el rato con ellos. Le agradaba su compañía, y le hacían sentir menos como que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Nathaniel era tan amigable como Scorpius, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Cassandra tenía la misma clase de humor sarcástico que Albus, por lo que era natural que se llevaran bien. Pero a veces Rose se les unía, y lo cómodo que se sentía se transformaba en algo negativo, tintado de molestia, expandiéndose en su interior como veneno. 

Porque Scorpius parecía  _ encantado  _ siempre que Rose aparecía, y desde que su prima decidió que no eran tan mala compañía, se había estado esforzando por recuperar la confianza de Albus, para lo cual era necesario ser simpática con Scorpius. 

Era irracional sentirse de aquella forma. Claro que era mejor que Rose fuera amable con Scorpius, en lugar de borde y antipática. Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde entonces, habían descubierto la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común, y Albus no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera siendo reemplazado. 

Cada interacción que ellos tenían era un recordatorio de que el rostro de Scorpius nunca se iluminaría de la misma manera hablando con él como lo hacía con Rose, nunca sería tan especial, no de esa manera. No como le gustaría.

Los cinco compartían una mesa en la biblioteca, realizando los deberes que tenían pendientes. El lugar les impedía hablar como normalmente no harían, por lo que si Albus estaba más callado que de costumbre, nadie lo notó. Pero las restricciones de la biblioteca no eran problema para Scorpius y Rose, quienes constantemente se dirigían miradas cómplices y hablaban en susurros. 

Albus reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos, sin embargo, al parecer su expresión le había delatado de todos modos. Cassandra le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, con una ceja en alto, y la única respuesta que pudo darle fue un encogimiento de hombros. 

Scorpius se acercó a Rose para decirle algo al oído, provocando que Rose soltara una risa. 

No podía concentrarse. Murmuró algo como “voy a buscar un libro” y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a desaparecer por un rato, al menos hasta que su mal humor pasara. Scorpius le dirigió una mirada preocupada, probablemente preguntándose qué andaba mal. Debió de haber supuesto que seguirlo no era lo mejor, pues no le siguió cuando se perdió entre los estantes. 

Quería ser un buen amigo, lo que menos quería era reaccionar de esa manera. ¿Sería algún día capaz de alegrarse si Rose y Scorpius terminaban juntos? Cada día parecía más una cuestión de  _ cuándo _ , no  _ si _ .

Pasear entre los estantes logró calmarlo un poco-

— ¿Estás enojado? 

-...hasta que Rose apareció de la nada frente a él, casi como si estuviera acorralándolo.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no. 

—Al. Te conozco desde toda la vida, ¿de verdad crees que puedes engañarme a mí? —su prima se cruzó de brazos, y Albus sintió una injustificada oleada de irritación hacia ella.

—Mira, no es nada, ¿sí? es una tontería. 

—Tiene que ver con Scorpius, ¿no? —Albus odiaba que Rose estuviera tratando de forzarlo a contestar preguntas acerca de un tema del que claramente no quería hablar, así que la ignoró, fingiendo interés en uno de los libros que tenía delante—. Albus. Estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? porque no tendrías por qué. Sé que hemos tenido problemas antes, pero ya me he disculpado y estoy  _ tratando.  _

—No es eso. Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

—¿Entonces? Porque antes te molestaba que no me llevara bien con Scorpius, y ahora te molesta que sí lo haga, ¿no es lo que querías? creo que deberías hablar con él, y hay ciertas cosas que deberían discutir, porque estás leyendo todo mal y tomándola contra mí. 

Su irritación sólo se incrementó. No, Rose era la que no entendía. Era justamente porque estaba leyendo bien las cosas que se había apartado, y porque quería evitar conflictos con su prima.  _ Ella  _ fue quien decidió seguirlo en un momento en el que era claro que necesitaba estar solo. 

—Lo haré, ¿sí? pero estás haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que son. Ya iba a volver, no había necesidad de ir tras de mí. —Fue lo que Albus decidió decirle, en su lugar, pues se había propuesto espetar menos a la gente cuando se sentía frustrado.

—Bueno. —Rose lo miró, escéptica, pero al menos su respuesta había sido suficiente como para le dejara solo de nuevo. 

Albus soltó un suspiro.

Por la noche, ya cuando se encontraban en su dormitorio, Scorpius le preguntó qué había pasado en la biblioteca, y Albus, incapaz de decirle la verdad, le mintió diciendo que no era más que un simple mareo y había necesitado despejarse. 

Y quizás estaba prolongando el inevitable desenlace de la desastrosa situación, pero seguía sin estar listo para enfrentarlo. 

**…**

Durante su primer año, la sala común de Slytherin le había parecido un lugar mucho más intimidante, incluso algo aterrador. Ahora era uno de sus lugares favoritos de todo el castillo, con todo y el frío que podía llegar a hacer. Había algo reconfortante en ella. El verde era un color relajante, y el hecho de que la gran ventana diera vista a las profundidades del lago le parecía maravilloso. 

Desde que la mayoría de los alumnos habían dejado de meterse con ellos, Scorpius y él pasaban mucho más tiempo ahí. Otro factor importante era que los alumnos menores no solían buscar problema con los de sexto y séptimo, y los últimos estaban demasiado ocupados con los ÉXTASIS para meterse en problemas y comenzar peleas tontas.

Aquel domingo, una vez libres de deberes, había estado jugando naipes explosivos con Scorpius durante un buen rato junto a la chimenea, hasta que se cansaron de jugar y se movieron a uno de los sillones. La sala estaba casi vacía para entonces, era algo tarde para la mayoría y al día siguiente tenían clases temprano.

Entre conversación y conversación, Albus terminó con su cabeza reposando en las piernas de Scorpius, quien no protestó. Todo lo contrario. Distraídamente, había comenzado a pasar los dedos por su cabello.

—El otro día estaba leyendo acerca del espejo de Oesed y su papel en el primer enfrentamiento de tu padre contra voldemort. Aunque en realidad sería el segundo, si lo piensas… El primero fue cuando era un bebé. 

—Sí, claro, he escuchado esa historia un millón de veces. Mi papá la usó para explicarnos cómo los sueños son importantes, pero nunca debemos perdernos en ellos al punto de olvidar vivir, o algo así. Pero, ¿a qué viene? —A Albus le importaba poco el espejo de Oesed, y más Scorpius acariciando su cabello.

—No sé... ¿nunca te has preguntado qué verías tú? 

—No realmente, no en serio, al menos. ¿Por?

—¿Sabes qué vio tu papá?

Albus dudó un segundo en contestar. Sabía que era una historia bastante personal, pero Scorpius era en quien más confiaba, y además, si había preguntado aquello era por algo.

—Vio a mis abuelos. Dice que era muy difícil apartarse, una vez frente a su imagen.

—Oh. —Scorpius se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando profundamente, reflexionando—. Es que al principio yo también creí que vería a mi madre. Pero luego… No sé. Tal vez hace un par de años, eso habría sido cierto. Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, y a pesar de que sigo extrañándola, es diferente. Algo ha cambiado. Sé que está en un lugar mejor, libre de sufrimiento, y recordarla ha dejado de ser doloroso, en su mayoría. Ahora es más acerca de los buenos recuerdos. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Claro —Albus asintió, con toda su atención en lo que Scorpius decía. Ahora comprendía su interés en el tema—. No tengo ni idea de qué vería. —Otra mentira.  _ Claro  _ que sabía. Le tenía enfrente.

—Creo que ahora mismo, me vería a mí rodeado de un montón de libros, con...—Scorpius se detuvo, y Albus sintió la forma en la que inhalaba aire, como sorprendido. Sus dedos habían dejado de acariciar su cabello, posándose en los mechones de su frente. Entonces agachó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron, inmóviles durante un instante que pareció durar mucho más tiempo. —…con un gato o dos.

Las orejas Scorpius estaban rojas. Cuando se ruborizaba siempre era así: sólo notorio en las orejas, y sólo alguien que prestaba atención o le conocía de tiempo atrás caería en cuenta. 

Albus seguía mirándolo con curiosidad. Scorpius no había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada, optando por observar la chirriante chimenea en la esquina de la sala. Era extraño. Por un segundo, casi podría haber jurado que lo estaba mirando con la misma intensidad, plagada de algo que no podía describir ni descifrar.

—¿Te acuerdas aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando te sentías mal y Rose fue detrás de ti? —El cambio de tema no pasó desapercibido para Albus. Y aquello no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia discutir, pero asintió de todos modos—. Pues, aquel día le estaba diciendo a Rose que creía que quizás me gustaba alguien…

—Scorpius. Creo que Rose ya sabe desde hace mucho que te gusta. —Contestó. Y así el sentimiento cálido, casi esperanzador, que había estado presente en su pecho momento antes, se desvaneció sin más. 

—¡No! no, no, esa es la cosa. No me gusta Rose. Ya no. Hace un tiempo que no estoy interesado en ella, la verdad. 

Su corazón había dado un vuelco al escucharlo decir eso. 

—¿Y quién es? —por una parte, estaba impaciente por saber, casi desesperado. Por otra, no le gustaría enterarse nunca. No sabía si estaba listo para que Scorpius le hablara de lo grandiosa que era esta persona, y tener que esconder nuevamente la decepción de no ser él. 

—Um… Creo que no estoy listo para hablar de eso, no todavía… Pero sí quería que supieras al menos eso. Que ya no me interesa tu prima. 

—Oh. Sí, entiendo. Es bueno saberlo, supongo. —A pesar de lo cómodo que estaba y que podría haberse quedado toda la noche con Scorpius mientras éste acariciaba su cabello, no quería continuar con la conversación—. Pero hay que ir a dormir ya. 

El camino al dormitorio fue inusualmente silencioso, al igual que el resto de su rutina antes de meterse a la cama. 

Una vez entre la privacidad que ofrecían las cortinas recorridas, Albus intentó relajarse. Talló sus ojos con las manos y reprimió un suspiro; había sido un día…Diferente. A veces le daba la impresión de que su amistad con Scorpius estaba cambiado, y no estaba seguro si era para bien o terminaría en un desastre tan pronto como sus sentimientos fueran revelados. Lo que sí sabía con seguridad, era que independientemente del resultado, tenían que hablar tarde o temprano.

Albus se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño, con las memorias frescas y las preguntas sin respuesta que surgían cuando pensaba demasiado en ello. Cuando por fin logró quedarse dormido, soñó con el espejo de Oesed; un claro reflejo de Scorpius situado a su lado, abrazándole. Y  _ sí _ , con un par de gatos, también. 

**…**

Tras semanas enteras donde parecía que el sol nunca se iba a asomar de nuevo, aquel día el clima se sentía lo suficientemente agradable como para pasar el rato en el exterior. Uno de los puntos en donde más les gustaba sentarse era debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago, en un sitio apartado del resto de tal manera que seguían teniendo su privacidad, y sin estar tan alejados como si buscaran dirigirse a los lugares que las parejas solían frecuentar.

Albus estaba recostado sobre el pasto observando las ocasionales nubes que aparecían en el cielo, mientras que Scorpius leía un libro. Hacía un rato ya que estaban en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable. Le gustaban los momentos como ese, donde las palabras no eran necesarias para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. 

—¿Puedes creer que el siguiente año vamos a graduarnos? —Albus mencionó distraídamente. 

—Parece más lejano. No sé cómo me siento, la verdad. —Scorpius cerró su libro, poniéndolo de lado.

Albus se incorporó, sentándose frente a Scorpius.

—Sé que no hablamos mucho de estas cosas, pero, ¿sabes qué vas a hacer después? —preguntó, curioso. 

—Sí, de hecho… —Scorpius comenzó a jugar con los bordes de su jersey, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. —Me gustaría abrir una librería, mi propio negocio. Pero luego pienso en si mi padre estaría de acuerdo, o si creería que soy una decepción y podría estar haciendo algo mucho más importante, y… No sé. 

—Pues yo creo que es una gran idea —Albus le sonrió, impresionado—. Claro que tu papá va a estar orgulloso, sin importar lo que hagas. ¡Hey, y yo podría ayudarte! —Añadió, dándole un amistoso empujón con el codo. A juzgar por la forma en la que el rostro de Scorpius se iluminó, parecía entusiasmarle la idea.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿qué quieres hacer?

—La verdad no lo sé. Algo relacionado con pociones, tal vez, pero de momento no tengo nada seguro. 

—Serías fantástico —asintió, con aprobación— y no es como si ya no tuviéramos tiempo de pensar, ¿sabes? mucho cambia en un año. Las clases que tomamos son de áreas tan diversas que habrá de dónde escoger.

—Ni lo digas. —Albus dijo, en un resoplido sarcástico, recordando los eventos de cuarto año.

—Además… Si algo va mal, al menos nos tendremos el uno al otro como apoyo, ¿no? —El tono de Scorpius era inusualmente cauteloso, y sus manos volvían a jugar con la manga del jersey. 

—¿Qué dices? claro que sí.

Pero Scorpius estaba mirándolo con una determinación que Albus no comprendía, y podía sentir la atmósfera cambiando, volviéndose más tensa, incierta.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos la otra vez, de cómo ya no me gustaba Rose? Lo he estado pensando mucho y… creo que no quería darme cuenta, porque entonces no tendría manera de negar lo otro. Pero creo que esta persona merece saberlo también, y me he estado debatiendo si decirle o no, porque es cercano a mí. 

Su corazón se aceleró, sin entender muy bien qué ocurría, o quizás, muy en el fondo sí lo hacía, pues su respuesta fue automática.

—Scorpius, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, o estoy interpretando todo m-

—¿Puedo besarte? —le interrumpió, dejando escapar la pregunta con rapidez.

Albus no podía creerlo. Debía de haber reaccionado al instante, pues Scorpius esperaba su respuesta, impaciente, nervioso, inseguro. Pero era como si no pudiera mover los músculos, ni pronunciar palabra, demasiado ocupado procesando la nueva información, preguntándose si no habría escuchado mal.

—Olvídalo, uh, era una idea estúpida, pretende que no dije…-

Albus se impulsó hacia enfrente y lo besó, sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Era territorio nuevo para ambos, no sólo porque ninguno tenía mucha experiencia besando a otras personas, sino también era una visión nueva, diferente, de la persona que había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo.

Scorpius se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial con facilidad, acercándose en busca de contacto y un mejor ángulo. Albus sintió sus manos vagar por su cabello, detrás de las orejas, acariciando el cabello de la nuca, provocándole un estremecimiento que le hizo soltar un suspiro. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo me he preocupado por nada? —Albus murmuró, separándose apenas lo suficiente para hablar. 

—Sería mentira si te dijera que siempre me he sentido así, pero una vez me puse a pensarlo  _ de verdad… _ Tuvo sentido, encajaba. —Una de las manos de Scorpius encontró lugar en el espacio entre su cuello y su mandíbula, y Albus se inclinó ante el contacto, de alguna forma haciéndolo sentirse más tranquilo ante la situación. Como si todo fuera a salir bien. 

—¿Entonces no te asusta que algo vaya mal?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Pues... ¿algo? quizás antes sí, pero ahora mismo, no. ¿Tú crees que podríamos volver a como éramos antes?

Albus pensó en la manera en la que Scorpius tomó su mano meses atrás, o cómo acariciaba su cabello cuando se recostaba en sus piernas, y cómo era besarlo.

—No. 

—Bien, porque yo tampoco. 

—Creo que le debo una disculpa a Rose. —dijo vagamente, y Scorpius alzó una ceja, inquisitivo, pero Albus no le dio tiempo de cuestionarlo, decidiendo que podía empezar a acostumbrarse a besarlo, en su lugar. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sé que casi nadie de habla hispana suele pasarse por estos lados, pero igual tenía muchas ganas de publicar esto. Me divertí mucho escribiendo y me sacó de un bloqueo horrible que tenía.   
> La idea surgió desde que leí por ahí que uno de los headcanons de uno de los actores era que en el espejo de Erised, Scorpius probablemente se vería con un montón de libros, (y Albus y unas mascotas) y de ahí fue surgiendo todo lo demás jajasjs  
> En fin, si alguien de casualidad se ha topado con esto y lo ha leído, y ha llegado hasta acá, muchas gracias! quizás después me anime a intentar traducirlo al inglés:)


End file.
